Save a horse, Ride a cowboy
by phoenix-of-flames
Summary: This is a one-shot i made based on the song Save a horse, Ride a cowboy. During a Halloween party, America wonders what's so sexy about animal costumes. When he see's a tipsy Canada in a bar however, he now knows why.


This is a oneshot I made. I just suddenly had 'Save a horse, Ride a cowboy' in my head. And then I thought of America during his western era. So here it is. Also for my Catnip and Alcohol reader's do not worry, thou will get there story soon…DID I REALLY JUST FUCKING SAY 'THOU'!? See what u peps are doing to me? I'm just going to shut up now. Also you will see a Catnip and Alcohol reference.

Very sexy in this outfit (1)

How adorable Matthew's costume is yet? (2)

'This party is so kickass!'

And it was true. America was having a Halloween party and was a huge success. America was a cowboy, with cowboy boots, hat, plaid shirt, jeans and a belt. Germany was a vampire, with a black suit, cape, plastic teeth, and black hair. Italy was a ghost who just threw on a white sheet. China was a panda (I am not explaining this one); Japan was a ninja dressed in all black and, at every ones request, fake swords. France was a pirate (fuck, if you think I'm explaining that one screw you. It's called Google people. Try it.). Romano was a werewolf with a button down shirt ripped in some places, ears and tail. Spain was bullfighter (again, Google). And England they think was supposed to be a vampire too, but got drunk so the teeth, black coat and cape was gone, the button down shirt was half way unbuttoned and France, who was currently molesting him, put some bunny ears and tail on him.

'I don't get it. What's so cute and sexy about people who dress like adorable animals anyways?' the curious American thought.

And being that curiously annoying person he is, he went over to France to ask such question.

"Angleterre You look très sexy dans cette tenue." France purred into his (real) ear.

"Shat 'he blody 'ell *hic* ap." England said, flushed from all the alcohol he consumed. " I ain't *hic* druk…"

At this France just smirked. America however, was laughing out loud.

"Dude, the guy is sounding really funny right now! Haha!" at his presence, France got pissed.

"And what do you want stupid American?" he asked.

"Yea, I wanna know why do people think that other people look sexy with animal parts?"

At this question the French man smirked.

"What are you talking about? Have you not seen comment adorable costume de Matthieu est encore?" he asked wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"N-no." he said trying to look away to hide his blush. America had a crush on his brother for a while. No one knew about it but France, but he figured it out on his own.

"Then go see him. He's in the kitchen, be careful, the alcohol is in there." He said and took his arm off me to go back to England who was currently lying on top of a table moaning.

He did what he was told and went to the kitchen. He had a crush on Matthew for a while but never had the chance at telling him. Every time he did, he'd mess up and ruin it.

He entered the kitchen, and was surrounded by just crazy, fucked up, and screwed dead drunks. Greece (a cat) and Turkey (Ottoman Empire) were hugging each other, randomly singing and were also trying to shove drinks down each other's throats. Scotland (he's wearing a kilt) and Ireland (leprechaun) was in between fighting and singing, while Iceland and Norway were sober and trying to stop Denmark (all Vikings. Go figure) from fighting Netherlands (soccer player). Finland (Santa) was on the bridge of fainting while Sweden (Viking. Again. Go figure) was half amused, half concerned. Prussia (skeleton) already fainted.

He passed through the crowd looking for Canada like France said. His search didn't last long though. He saw Canada slumped at the bar stool with Russia (hockey player). Then he got pissed. The reason he got pissed is because he saw Russia's hand on the small of his back.

He stomped over and went over to the Russian.

"Matvey looks cute, Da?" he said getting closer to his face.

Before he could answer, America came and stood in between him and his brother.

"Stay the hell away from Mattie! Got it?"

"And if I don't. What will you do then comrade?" Russia said standing up and was starting to get annoyed. He pushed Alfred really hard against the floor. Normally he would brush it off, but he landed on the glass and screamed. But of course he is America and didn't give up a fight. He got up and took out his phone, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"Then I'll call Belarus."

At that the Russian backed up and sat back down. America, who was proud that he fell for that, grabbed Mattie and took Canada to a hallway up stairs.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked concerned that he hasn't said a word since. That's when he noticed the costume. Canada was a neko. In a maid dress. French maid dress. He had on white stockings that went to his mid-thigh and was laced at the edges. The dress barely covered his ass and was laced to. There was a black corset covering his stomach. There were blonde cat ears on his head and a tail that went up under his dress. His glasses were still on though.

'Please to God tell me that he did not pick that outfit on his own!'

Canada leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He was starting to fall down but America caught him with his one good arm.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Yea, just a little tipsy." He said laying his head on America's good shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, careful not to touch his bad shoulder. As much of a boner he was getting from this he still had to care for Mattie. He used his amazing strength and carried him bridle style to his room, ignoring the screaming pain from his shoulder. When he was inside, he set Canada on the bed, took Canada's glasses and shoes off. Just as he was leaving the room Canada grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Wait." He said in a tired voice.

America leaned down where Canada was.

"What?" he asked wanting to get out of the room so he could go to the closest closet here.

"Please stay here. I'm afraid Ivan's going to come back."

At that America's hero complex came in.

"I promise I'll stay here all night, ok." With that he leaned down and kissed his forehead. When he pulled away however, Matthew took his hand and grabbed the back of Alfred's neck and pulled him down to his lips. Alfred to say the least, was surprised. When Canada took his arm away, he looked at America with lust filled eyes.

"Mattie." Alfred leaned down and kissed Matthew again. It was like a dream come true.

Alfred got on top of him and took his own shoes and hat off. When he used his arms as balance though he screamed and nearly fell on top of Canada.

"What's wrong?"

Alfred took off his shirt and Canada looked. There was a small cut on his shoulder blade. It wasn't too deep, but was still long. And when you get cut with glass, it hurts like hell. Canada asked America to go find a first aid kit. He did and he gave it to Canada who tried to heal it the best he could at his state. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Alfred turned around back at Canada. He locked his lips with him again.

He licked Matthew's lips asking for entrance, which he happily applied. There was a battle for dominance, but at Matthew's drunk state, lost. Alfred moaned in the kiss, tasting every part of his mouth. I didn't surprise him when he tasted like maple syrup. When Mattie tried to take his shirt off though, Alfred pulled away much to Matthew's disappointment.

"I can't Mattie. It hurts too much."

At this Mattie pouted and whimpered which was the most fuckable thing he had ever seen. Of course this was America, and he smirked and laid down on the bed his back leaning against the headboard.

"Who said you couldn't ride me though."

Mattie just blushed and looked away.

"Here kitty, kitty." He said seductively.

Canada was pulled back at the situation when America pulled him on his lap and started to kiss him again.

He rested his hands on his hips while Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck. Alfred's hand went down lower and started to remove the stockings. When they were already off, Mattie was running his hands down Alfred's chest, feeling his well-built chest from the working out he's been doing lately. While he was Alfred was getting pissed at the corset he was wearing because it wouldn't come off. Soon they broke needing air and panting. Alfred though was trying to get the damn corset off. He finally snapped and just ripped the thing off. He also did the same thing with the dress. He put his hands back on Mattie's hips and started to kiss, bite and suck at his neck and collarbone, leaving a good hickey. Mattie just moaned in pleasure. Alfred moved down to his chest and licked at a nipple then took it in his mouth. Canada arched his back and started moaning even louder. Alfred kept sucking on it and then let go, leaving a small trail of saliva from his tongue to the nipple, and started to do the same to the other one.

Alfred then let his hands roam down to his ass and removed his underwear.

"You cannot get any more sexy than you already are." He said smirking at Canada as he was trying to take off his belt. When he did, he pulled down his pants. America sighed as his throbbing hard cock hit the cool air. "And I mean it."

He was stood corrected as Mattie bent down and grabbed his cock taking it really close to his mouth.

"Meow. ~" he said in a seductive tone breathing on it, which made him possibly even harder.

At that Mattie started to lick around it with his tongue.

'And my GOD that tongue!' it took Alfred all his strength to not scream in pleasure. After he was done licking it he put the tip in his mouth.

"Ngh….M-Mattie, oh…God~!" Alfred ran his hand through his hair throwing his head back.

Canada put his other hand on Alfred's balls stopping him from cuming. He then took the whole thing in his mouth and started to hum the American national anthem. Alfred was in pure heaven right now and started to moan and scream.

"Nha,….M-Mattie, I'm gonna…..!~" before he could cum though, Canada let his mouth go and sat and smirked at him, licking his lips.

"Meow.~"

Alfred didn't like how free he was acting and yanked him up to his lap. He spanked his ass earning him a whimper.

"Kitty might not want to tease me some much next time." He spanked him again and got a whimper and moan. "Got it? Now suck."

He brought his fingers to his mouth which he opened and sucked on. When Alfred thought it was good enough he pulled them out and move down to his ass. He stuck one finger in, making Mattie a little uncomfortable. He brought him down to a kiss to distract him as he put in another one and started to scissor him. He took his other hand a started to pump Mattie making him arch his back while he put another finger in and curled his fingers. He kept moving his fingers.

'Where the hell is it?'

"Ahh! Alfred!~"

'Found it.'

He kept moving his fingers purposely hit his prostate to tease him.

"Ahh! Ngh…A-Alfred, please…Ah…eh. ~" he stammered barely getting a sentence out. Alfred stopped purposely and took his fingers out, making Mathew whimper at the missing feeling.

"What's wrong?" he said in an innocent tone.

Canada just whimpered and gridded his hips on America's.

"Tick-tock Mattie." He said as he pulled him down and whispered in his ear grabbing on to Matthew's rock hard cock, but not moving his hand, just squeezing it. That's when Canada couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down to America's ear and in a seductive voice said this;

"I want you to fuck me so hard I scream so loud everybody down stairs can hear it. I want you slam into me again and again until I cum and then keep fucking me more and make me your dirty little kitty slut."

'…MY FUCKING GOD MATTIE ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN ME ON OR MAKE MY DICK AN ACTUAL ROCK?!'

America wasted no time and grabbed his hips and pushed him down on him. Matthew threw his head back and screamed.

'Fuck! He's so tight!'

America was about to continue but noticed the tears coming down Matthew's eyes.

'Shit. I forgot he hasn't done this before.'

He pulled him down hugging his brother trying to comfort him and kept saying 'shh' in his ear. After a few moments of this, Canada stopped crying and was silent.

"Mattie, you alrig-Ahh!" he was interrupted when Matthew gridded his against him and started to suck on his nipple. Matthew let go of his nipple.

"Move."

That was all America needed. He grabbed his hips and started to slowly lift him up and brought him back down again. He did this a couple more times getting faster but not fast enough. The more Alfred got faster, the more Matthew started to pant and moan and make beautiful sounds.

"Say it again and I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk a whole month." Alfred whispered in his ear.

Matthew just stayed quiet and tried to make Alfred go faster but each time he did he would slow down. Trust me, this was hurting Alfred as fuck but he deserved it when he said that stuff back there and him make him impatient and hurting him. And Matthew giving in, finally did what he was asked.

"Fuck me so hard or I swear I will tie you up and make you. I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that everyone will hear us and know that I'm your dirty little kitty bitch." Matthew said close to his ear in an annoyed and seductive tone.

And America snapped. He rolled over making Matthew underneath him. He grabbed his hips and slammed into Matthew so hard the bed squeaked. Matthew moaned and panted wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

'Let's see; this angle, no. This way, nope. And this-'

"Alfred! ~"

America just smirked as he found Canada's prostate. He rammed into that again and again making them both scream. Alfred bent down a pulled him into a sloppy kiss. It wasn't before long they both started to feel a warm feeling stirring inside of them.

"ah...Al…~!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's cock and started to pump him, which brought Matthew over the edge.

"Alfred!"

With that he cumed all over there stomach's tightening his walls around Alfred's cock and made him cum not so far behind.

"Mattie!"

He spilled his seed inside of him, filling him whole. They both laid there catching they're breath. A few moments later Canada moved his arms up and gently pushed Alfred's shoulders.

"Heavy."

America pulled out of him, (and the whimper Mattie made didn't go unnoticed). He laid down next to him wrapping his arms around him pulling him closer. Without even think Alfred said it.

"I love you Mattie."

At first Alfred panicked when he said it.

"I love you too Al."

And Alfred swear right when he said that, his heart literally skipped as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. That and he realized what France meant.

My first try at sexy stuff. Please tell me if I did a good job. This is going to be like a practice for Hetalia Interview, and Catnip and Alcohol. Love you all! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
